Take Me to Bed One Last Time
by albe-chan
Summary: The last installment of the trilogy. Will Remus and Sirius play into Luna's hand? What's going to happen if they do? Basically SMUT. SLASH. FEMMESLASH. ORGY-ING. MATURE. SBRLLLHG, all in one big mass. :D For Decimare. ONESHOT.


**Take Me to Bed One Last Time**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN MATURE THEMES (sex), SLASH (boy on boy), FEMMESLASH (girl on girl), MULTIPLE PERSONS (weird orgy thing) and GRAPHIC-NESS!! Ye be warned…seriously people.

**Author's Note: **and so we come to the end of this little trilogy thing-er I made. YAY! So umm…this should be REALLY smut filled, so I'm sure you shall all enjoy it. LMAO. So please drop me a line and tell me what you think. 'Hey Jude…' Cheers!!

XXX

"_Prove it." Three sets of eyes turned to Luna, who merely stared back. She looked from Sirius to Remus and back. "If you expect us to believe it, we want proof, right Hermione?"_

_Hermione smiled. "Yes."_

_Remus and Sirius looked at one another. Damn._

And now they would kiss. Remus looked at Sirius, who merely shrugged in a would-be bored sort of way and Remus felt himself blush. This was so juvenile… He leaned closer anyway.

Sirius smirked, leaning in to capture Remus' mouth passionately with his own. His tongue slid over the seam to his old friend's lips and Remus willingly opened to him.

Hermione gaped openly. She was so fucking aroused she was on the verge of jumping them both right there. She glanced askance at Luna. The blonde was smirking triumphantly, and Hermione realized she had planned to make them kiss. She had forced their hand so to speak. It was devious and fucking hot.

Sirius had pulled Remus onto his lap in the time Hermione had been looking away, and the darker haired man was now working his friend's shirt off. Luna stood and moved around behind Hermione. "Wasn't it a great idea?" Hermione nodded wordlessly. "Let's give them something in return, if only to be polite." Hermione smirked.

"Yes."

"Oh boys," Luna said loudly. Remus looked up and Sirius reluctantly followed his line of sight. The blonde leaned over Hermione from behind. "Hermione and I have something to show _you_."

Her cleavage was all lush and tempting at the low dip of her neckline as she bent and kissed Hermione softly, sitting on her lap. She hazarded a glance to Sirius, who looked like an animal on the prowl, and a smile, then turned back to the girl in front of her.

"Hermione," she murmured, pressing their lips together, eager tongues darting forward from both and meeting, tasting and exploring. Hermione gripped her hips, fingers flexing and dipping into the tops of Luna's shorts.

"Are they-?" Sirius asked slowly.

"Uh huh."

"And we-?"

"I think so."

"Right. Right on…"

Luna pulled away slowly after several moments. They smiled innocently over at the boys, both of which looked like they'd been Confunded. Hermione giggled and Luna climbed off her lap, moving over to Sirius.

"Alright then Sirius?"

"Fucking great baby." He grabbed her and kissed her hotly. "Fucking great."

The next thing Luna realized was Hermione pressed behind her, licking her neck and making her feel delicious. She turned in Sirius' arms and faced her friend, their arms fitting comfortably around one another. Lips met gently, caressing and soft.

Remus squeezed Hermione's arse, pressing himself to her woefully still clad form, and then his hand connected sharply with her bottom, the slap resounding around the kitchen. Her yelp followed, but trailed off into a breathy moan.

"I think," Luna panted, "we had best go somewhere less conspicuous."

"I think," Sirius murmured back against her ear, his tongue tracing its contours, his cock pressing to her from behind, "you had best lean over this table so I can fuck your brains out."

He glanced up and caught Mooney's eye, winking. Remus smirked, shaking his head, but nevertheless, he pulled away from Hermione, passing by the two girls and allowing Sirius to pull him into a rough embrace. Sirius kissed him hard on the mouth, and then pulled off his pyjama pants. The werewolf gasped as his friend and lover kneeled before him, gently teasing his hard-on with his tongue.

Hermione flinched, watching the two, as she felt a soft finger slide into her heat. Her head whipped round and Luna smiled at her, gentle rubbing the heel of her hand over the other girl's throbbing clit. Hermione gasped and as Remus moaned, her eyes slid back to the two men.

Sirius had the almost the full length of Mooney's cock in his mouth now, sucking hard and fisting the portions his hungry mouth couldn't reach. Remus clenched his teeth and pulled hard at Padfoot's hair. "Fuck…ohh fuck, yes…" Then Sirius hummed around his cock, and Remus felt his knees go weak. "Unh, fuck Padfoot, I'm going to…ah! I'm going to c-come…ohh…"

Luna fingered Hermione harder as the brunette didn't look away from the two men. Her lips nipped softly at the older girl's neck and her thumb brushed lazy circles over her clit. Hermione's breath came in deep, panting gasps and her nipples hardened with her mounting desire.

Then inspiration struck, and Luna put her lips to Hermione's ear. "Moan for me Hermione. Moan for me when you come…I want to hear you scream when I finish with you."

Sirius grunted as looked over at her, and she smirked.

"Come on baby," Luna crooned softly to a whimpering Hermione. "I know you want to come…or would you rather you came around Remus' cock? Ooh, or what about Sirius?" She leaned in close and spoke to her in a sultry whisper. "Or what about both of them fucking you at the same time?"

She pinched Hermione's clit and the girl screamed her climax, her juices spilling onto Luna's hand.

At the sound of Hermione's crescendo cries, Remus felt his control slip, and he came hard, shoving as much of his cock as he could into Sirius' mouth and milking his cock for all he was worth.

Sirius sucked hard, not wanting to waste a drop, yet some dribbled down his chin regardless.

Luna pulled her soaked fingers from Hermione's pussy, her tongue wrapping around them, licking them clean as Hermione panted and tried to compose herself. She looked up as Sirius made to wipe his mouth, and reached out, catching his arm. She moved forward and instead, licked the drip form his chin, kissing him hungrily and then pulling back.

Luna moaned as Sirius took her and bent her roughly over the table. She assumed he would just have his way with her, and was least expecting the hard smack that Remus delivered across her bottom. She called out in pain, even as the heat pooled between her thighs.

"Ohh…oh Merlin…why…why does it feel so…so good?" she panted as Remus issued several more spanks. Then a set of fingers pulled her short shorts and panties down, the material gathering at her ankles. She felt a tentative tongue on her pussy and gasped, surging backward. Sirius chuckled.

Then something much longer and altogether bigger and harder than any tongue pressed to her entrance, and Luna moaned in anticipation. "She wants you Mooney" Sirius murmured as Remus pushed the head of his cock into her verily dripping womanhood. "She wants you to fuck her senseless, like you're an animal."

Remus growled low in the back of his throat and slid the full length of his cock into her, making her moan and press herself to the rough wood. Hermione watched Remus as his cock was buried in her friend and had never felt more aroused. She could feel the dull ache inside her and felt her mouth watering at the sight.

She caught Sirius' gaze as he slid his cock in and out of Remus' arse in time with the lycanthrope's thrusting. He licked his lips and Hermione blushed. Suddenly, he pulled away from Remus, who hardly noticed as he lifted Luna's hips to drive his cock into her more effectively.

Sirius pushed Hermione back against the china cabinet. Her breathing was laboured as he came closer, removing his clothing completely. Her hands slid up the length of his phallus, palming the head and making him hiss. "Oh you're a bold one aren't you?" Sirius murmured, tongue running along her collarbone. He dipped his head and sucked a nipple into his mouth. She was pressed to the cabinet, both Remus and Luna watched him, he as he rammed his erection in and out of her in long, deep strokes, and her as she gripped the table, panting and bleary-eyed with desire.

"They're going to watch me fuck you Hermione…every little thing you do they'll see it and it will only make them want to come more themselves…" His hand smoothed down her thigh and lifted her leg, wrapping it around his waist. "How are you going to feel knowing watching you is making them horny?" he whispered hoarsely. "How is it going to feel, coming, while they watch?"

Hermione couldn't reply, as he promptly slid the entire length of his throbbing erection into her cunt, stretching her and making her arch against him wildly. Her moan ripped forth form her larynx, and Remus felt a tug behind his navel of pure ecstasy at the sound.

The next thing the werewolf was aware of was Luna coming vociferously around him, squeezing his cock hard, from the inside out and he lost it. His eyes flicked up and he caught Hermione's gaze half a second before his orgasm washed over him.

XXX

Ages later, it seemed, the four of them had been sated enough. Hermione was sore and tired, Sirius looked smug at his day's work, Remus wanted chocolate and sleep, and Luna looked as impassive as ever, except much more rumpled.

Just as Hermione was getting round to clearing up the long forgotten breakfast dishes, the door to the kitchen in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place opened and Harry Potter, looking haunted and tired and half dead stumped into the kitchen. He was far too bleary and incoherent to notice the fact the other four looked supremely shagged and kitchen smells of sex.

Half a second later, Ginny Weasley, her face splitting into a yawn, entered the room. "Anything left for breakfast?" she asked softly, sitting down.

"I recommend the sausages" Hermione replied, smiling at Remus bemused.

"Oh yes," Luna seconded. Sirius slid his hand up her thigh under the table. "This place certainly does have good sausages."

Sirius yawned loudly, not giving his godson chance to reply. "I'm knackered. I'm going back to bed." He stood up and made his way to the door. Not bothering to look back he called shamelessly over his shoulder, "Who wants to come with?"

"Enjoy your breakfast Harry," Hermione said softly rising.

"Have a great day Harry," Luna added, following her. Remus sipped the last of his coffee as he too stood.

"See you later." He winked, and then the door swung shut behind him.

Ginny and Harry looked at one another. "Do you ever get the feeling we're missing something?" Harry asked quietly.

Ginny smirked. "Well whatever it is, I'm willing to bet it's not Sirius needing three people to put him to bed."

THE END

XXX

**Author's Note: **wow, that's a smutty meat-a-ball!! LMAO. So I hope you liked this and…review! And I got a nomination for a Quill to Parchment award (Most Prolific Author) so if you'd like to vote for me, (does it make me a horrible person to mention this?), you can do so at awards.. Any and all votes are loved and adored and make me want to cry with joy. Cheers for now lovelies!


End file.
